Star Stealing Girl
by P. Franz
Summary: I'm not sure why I noticed small things like that about her, like how, when she wore that certain blue shirt of hers, her eyes sparkled like two brilliantly polished Blue Topaz stones in the sunlight...


**Here's my first iCarly one-shot. It's not all that great, but it's sweet. :) This song was written to, and based off of, the song "Star-stealing Girl" from the Chrono Cross OST by Yasunori Mitsuda.**

**And, for the record, I don't own iCarly.  
**

Tonight was one of those nights when things seemed like nothing could go wrong. Sam and I were standing on the balcony outside my room gazing up at the stars and trying to point out constellations in the night sky.

"There's the Big Dipper, Sam."

I stretched my arm up to the heavens as far as it would go, as if I believed I might be able to touch the group of stars I was referring to.

"Where?"

She moved closer to me and rested her chin on my arm, trying to see exactly where I was pointing.

"I don't see it."

"Right there."

I insisted. She squinted her eyes confusedly then outstretched her arm beside mine.

"That?"

"Yes."

"That's not a dipper. It's just a big triangle!"

I dropped my arm and tried to hold back a roaring laugh, as it was pretty late at night.

"You never fail to amaze me, Puckett."

"_You_ never fail to amaze _me_, Shay."

She replied.

"Why's that?"

"You're just so smart, like your intelligence is never ending. I'm sure you could teach me something new every day for the rest of my life."

I giggled, blushing slightly.

"I don't think so…"

"Yeah, you're probably right."

She hopped up on the edge of the balcony wall and sat, crossing her legs at her ankles; the worn out shoe strings that held those ratty old Converse All-Stars on her feet dragging the ground with every little movement she made. I'm not sure why I noticed small things like that about her, like how, when she wore that certain blue shirt of hers, her eyes sparkled like two brilliantly polished Blue Topaz stones in the sunlight; or how, when she smiled at me, she had the two cutest dimples on the sides of her cheeks that I had ever seen. Sam didn't smile that way at anyone but me, I had noticed that, too.

"I'm sure one day I'll get tired of not knowing stuff and actually study for once."

She retorted, still chewing the same piece of gum I had given her hours ago. I giggled. Like I said, I wasn't sure why I noticed these things about her, but I did. I didn't think much of it, definitely nothing outside of the fact that she had been my best friend for years now and we spent so much time around each other. How could I _not_ notice things about her? I was sure she noticed things like that about me, too.

"The day you study will be the day that cows fly."

She laughed and agreed with me. If there was one personality trait I liked about Sam, it was that she could take a joke. Then again; there was a downside to that also, being that she was rarely ever serious about anything. She gasped suddenly, looking up at the sky and pointing hard.

"What?"

"I think I just saw a cow fly by!"

I laughed, probably louder than I should have.

"No way."

"Yes way!"

She dropped her arm and hopped down from the ledge, turning towards me and leaning an arm against the wall.

"I studied for my English test yesterday."

She nodded confidently and gave me her "I'll have you know" face, tilting her head to the side slightly.

"What did you make on it?"

"I don't know, we had a sub today."

"Oh yeah, duh. I didn't get mine back either."

It was true, our English teacher was out sick with the flu or something today, so she couldn't give us our tests back. We had the same English teacher, different hours though, so I knew she wasn't making it up.

"Well, let me know when you get your test back. I want to know how much 'studying' you really did."

She laughed.

"You'll see. I actually passed this one. Maybe not with flying colors, but I _did_ pass it."

I smiled at her desperation to impress me. She stared at me for a second then returned my smile. Our eyes locked together in a split second gaze that, to me, seemed to last an eternity. Although she wasn't wearing her blue shirt, her eyes seemed to shine an almost ice-blue color in the moonlight; it was entrancing. It really only took me a moment to realize what exactly it was that made me feel the way I did. Sam had this odd sort of "boyish charm" to her that drew me in. I didn't really want to admit it, but I liked her; everything about her was so enticing to me. I guessed I had been pushing the feeling back for a while now and denying the fact that my best friend was the one and only girl I felt that way for. I wanted to just come out and tell her, but I was really afraid of what she might say. Who knows, though. I heard a low rumble of thunder in the background, but didn't budge. It wasn't half a second later that I felt rain drops hitting the top of my head. Sam was the tom-boyish type; she was so rugged and tough, always untouchable, it seemed. Most often than not, she dressed in long shorts and tank tops. I guess it was very stereotypical of me, but I had been questioning her sexuality for years now. I never mentioned it, though; mostly because I didn't care, and I didn't want her to think that it mattered or anything. She broke our gaze, holding out her hands and looking up.

"It's raining. Let's go inside."

I looked up and sighed, as she started for the door

"Sam."

She hesitated for a second then turned around.

"Yeah, Cupcake?"

I smiled at the nickname she had given me.

"C-C'mere for a second."

She was already under the little roof that covered part of the balcony, I was still out in the rain.

"_You_ c'mere. I don't want to get wet."

I smirked then walked toward her and grabbed her hand, pulling her back out from under the roof.

"What's up?"

"There's something I need to-"

My words trailed off, silenced by the rain hitting the ground around us. She only watched me, listening intently, waiting for me to finish my thought.

"I like it out here when it's raining."

She smiled.

"I do too, but I don't like to get rained on. It's much better under there."  
She tilted her head backwards towards the door. I dropped her hand and wrapped my arms around her neck, monitoring her reaction as I did so, hoping that my actions would somehow be mutual with her. She gave me that signature Sam smile that only I had ever been able to experience, letting me know that I shouldn't worry, sliding her arms around my waist and pulling me closer.

"Like I said before; you never fail to amaze me, Carls."

I giggled.

"Why are you amazed?"

She shrugged slightly.

"It's just not like you to make the first move."

"I know."

Sam's hair was soaked with rain, as was mine; even so, she still looked amazing as ever in my eyes. I twirled a few strands in the back around my finger as we talked; occasionally brushing the back of her neck, causing her to shiver.

"I don't usually. But I keep getting the irresistible urge to…"

I looked to the left, noting that the wind had blown a stray coffee cup off of the table beside us.

"To what?"

I laughed to myself, thinking that it was childish to be this shy about it. It was just a kiss, after all. But this was _Sam_ we were talking about. _Sam,_ who no guy on earth could even begin to compare to in terms of strength, skill, confidence, and most of all: charm. She was irresistible to me in every single way; her presence in itself was almost intoxicating. Still chuckling out loud; I sighed and looked at her again, instantly catching those crystal blue eyes with my own.

"To _kiss_ you…"

The smile on her face widened even more.

"Are you psychic?"

I stiffened my brow, tightening my whole face up.

"What?"

"How did you know what I was thinking?"

Her voice was raspy, full of ambition mixed with tiredness. Another thunderclap brought me to attention. I smiled, tilting my head to the side and closing my eyes. I was a couple inches taller than Sam, so I had to lean my head down a little; it was cute, I thought. Our lips met and, even though I knew this was horribly cheesy and unoriginal, I felt chills run throughout my entire body. It was nothing more than an innocent peck on the lips, but it felt like so much more. I let out a soft moan as our lips parted, on the edge of losing my tight composure.

"So am I a good kisser or what?"

I couldn't help but giggle at her bold question and also because I knew exactly what the answer was. I shrugged.

"I guess."

"You _guess_? What is that? Let me try again."

"Come on, let's go inside and get some dry clothes on. I'm cold."

"But I get to try again, right?"


End file.
